101dalmatianstreetfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Easter eggs
The list of all Easter eggs and references in 101 Dalmatian Street. References by episode Theme song * In the opening theme, there can be seen the legs of 4 men crossing the street. This is a reference to the Beatles' album Abbey Road cover which features them walking across the northwestern zebra crossing on the intersection of Abbey Road, London. * During the scene where Dolly and Dylan are running, a shadow creature is behind them who appears to be Cruella De Vil, the main villain of the franchise, referring to the chase scene from the 1961 movie. * The London double-decker bus that is driven by Dolly might be a reference to the movie 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure, where puppies are driving a classic London bus. Dog's Best Friend * The scene when Doug comes to home covered in soot is a reference to the scene from One Hundred and One Dalmatians when the dogs covered themselves in soot in order to create a disguise. * In the main characters' house, there can be spotted photography of Pongo and Perdita hung on the walls. * In the mail characters' house, there can be spotted photography showing Dylan's look from the concept art hung on the wall. Pictures of other puppies drawn in similar style can be spotted, as well. * The way Dylan runs is a reference to how Scooby-Doo from Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! runs. * In the main characters' house, there can be spotted a painting of one of Triple D posing like the painting The Scream by Edvard Munch on the hung on the walls. *In the living room on the wall is a painting that resembles Campbell's Soup Cans by Andy Warhol. Boom Night * The episode is parody of the 2013 movie The Purge. Who the Dog Do You Think You Are? * Inn the attic of the main characters' house, the hat and instruments of Roger Radcliffe, owner of the original dogs in the 1961 movie, can be seen. * World Wide Woof is a reference to Twilight Bark, the way that dogs were communicating in the original book by Dodie Smith and the Disney movies. The name used in-show is also a reference to the World Wide Web (WWW). Power to the Puppies * Diesel is giving a speech that is similar to Scar's song Be Prepared from Disney The Lion King. Walkies on the Wild Side * Sid Squirrel was named 50 Nuts what was reference to rapper 50 Cent. *The episode names refers to the Dark Side from 1977 Star Wars. Perfect Match *Face expression of Dolly, specialty her eyes, when she got psychotic are reference to Cruella De Vil's face expression when she got psychotic in One Hundred and One Dalmatians 1961 movie. Winter Funderland *In scene when dogs are watching weather podcast one of puppies is sitting on Doug's head and another one withstanding on television. This pups are reference to scene form 1961 movie One Hundred and One Dalmatians where two dogs were doing exactly the same thing. * Portia Poodle might be reference to poodle dog that appeared in the beginnings of 1961 film. Poetry Scam * Mexican Hairless Dog that is one of Hansel's friends, by his design, is reference to character of Dante from 2017 Pixar movie Coco. Crushed Out * Scene of Dylan and Portia Poodle's date when they were eating spaghetti is reference to film Lady and the Tramp. The Nose Job *Dogs, Bull and Boris, that appear in the episode were based on characters with the same names from 1955 Disney movie titled Lady and the Tramp. *The way the scents of smelling were presented in the episode is a reference to how taste is depicted in Pixar film Ratatouille. Flea-Mageddon * Episode episode is parody of zombie movies. A Right Royal Rumble * Prince Corgi's look from "A Right Royal Rumble" might be inspired by character of Lil' Lightning from 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure. *Royal pair in the carriage is reference to Prince Harry and Meghan. *Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes book series were mentioned. The Walls Are Alive * Scene where Dolly says "Help. Somebody? Anybody?" is reference to the Beatles' song "Help!" and words "Help! I need somebody. Help! Not just anybody." from it. Jurassic Pups * The title of the short is a reference to the Jurassic Park'' franchise'' Diva Pups * Fight scene is a reference to Dragon Ball. * Character design in scene when Déjà Vu is falling could be reference to Snoopy from Peanuts comic strip. References in characters names * Dawkins's name is reference to Richard Dawkins, an English ethologist and evolutionary biologist. * Diesel's name is reference to Rudolf Diesel, a German inventor and mechanical engineer, famous for the invention of the Diesel engine. * Da Vinci's name is reference to Leonardo da Vinci, an Italian artist and engender. * Dvorak's name is reference to Antonín Dvořák, Czech composer, one of the first to achieve worldwide recognition. * Dante's name is reference to Dante Alighieri, an Italian poet during the Late Middle Ages and author of Divine Comedy. * Dolce Vita is Italian word for "the sweet life. Her name can be reference to 1960 movie titled La Dolce Vita. * Dodie Smith's name is reference to Dodie Smith, English children's novelist and playwright, known best for the novel The Hundred and One Dalmatians (1956). References in translations * In Polish translation of '"Power to the Puppies" the food machine name was translated to jedzeniator which is wordplay for jedzenie (food) and inator with is reference to machines of mad scientist Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Disney Channel show, Phineas and Ferb. * The German name of the episode "Poetry Scam", "Dichtung und Wahrheit" is a reference to Dichtung und Wahrheit an autobiography by the German poet Johann Wolfgang von Goethe. Category:Lists